I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved display system for holding display panels, photomurals, banners, signs or the like in tension and in a generally upright, but angularly adjustable, position and particularly to a collapsible lightweight system that is easily assembled with the item to be displayed or collapsed for transport or storage. The display system can be used indoors as a stand alone support or outdoors with a stake-down system or stabilizing counter weights.
II. Related Art
There often exists a need to provide a temporary or portable device for displaying a photomural or other information carrying banner or sign that is readily deployed to support and display a relatively large sign and yet can be collapsed into a lightweight, easily carried compact form for transport and storage. Such a device would find advantageous use in retail sales displays, trade shows, fairs, lawn signs or the like to provide a variety of information to those in view of it. Certain types of signs have been devised that are portable and at least to some extent collapsible. One such device is disclosed by Dicke et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,601) in which a sign panel is secured to a frame having four arms pivotally attached to a rigid central web. The four arms extend to form a cross bracing structure to hold the sign and are designed to fold down in one direction when collapsed.
Other folding signs are shown in Noffsinger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,302) and Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,020). Noffsinger discloses a portable, collapsible display sign in which hinged leg supports carry legs adjustable from a collapsed mode to a fully extended spread or open position by means of a slidable frame member. The sign is in the form of a stretchable elastic fabric secured to the frame and to each respective leg support such that tension in the fabric maintains the display in the open position in a two-sided system.
In Brown, pairs of pivotal legs are attached to a common cross member and adapted to swing in two directions between fully folded and fully deployed positions.
While these and other existing devices have certain attributes and provide a degree of flexibility and portability in successful display signs, there remains a need for a lightweight, durable, fully collapsible system that readily deploys from a knock-down transport or storage state to a fully expanded assembled display mode readily. There also exists a need for such a system in which many different banners or murals can be interchangeably displayed using the same frame or two-sided graphics reversed on the spot. In addition, an adjustable sign posture would provide an added desirable feature.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a versable, lightweight, durable, readily deployed, readily collapsible display support system for a banner or photomural display panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, durable, readily deployed, readily collapsible display support system for a banner or photomural display panel in which the banner or photomural can readily be reversed or exchanged relative to the support structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a display support system in which the posture of the display panel is variable and easily adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a display panel support system that is relatively rugged and economical.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, durable, readily deployed, readily collapsible display support system for a plurality of banner or photomural display panels in which the banners or photomurals can be displayed in one or more direction.
A yet still further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, durable, readily deployed, readily collapsible display support system for a plurality of banner or photomural display panels in which the banners or photomurals can be displayed a single direction consecutively in line.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide such a display panel that readily adapts to tripod mounting for sue as a photo background, or the like.
Other objects and advantages associated with the display panel support system of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon further consideration of this specification, drawings and appended claims.